zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit
Rabbits, also known as Bunnies, are a recurring race of animals in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Similar to their real world counterparts, rabbits are depicted as small, furry creatures with long, floppy ears. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past When Link enters the Dark World, his shape changes from that of a Hylian to a pink bunny, this due to the fact that when in the Dark World, one who does not hold the Moon's Pearl will be transformed into a shape reflective of their true, inner selves. In this form, he is unable to use weapons of any kind, and is essentially helpless. This first occurs on Death Mountain, where Link finds a Dark World Portal that helps him get onto a previously unreachable plateau in the Light World's Death Mountain. Inside the Tower of Hera, Link finds the fabled Moon Pearl and is thus able to retain his shape during subsequent excursions into the Dark World. Despite having the Moon Pearl, however, there are traps found throughout dungeons that will transform Link into Bunny Link temporarily when he is hit by one. They take the form of swirling energy which chases after Link, and is most often found under skulls which Link can lift. When transformed, Link will revert back to his normal self after a set amount of time, or if he takes damage. Enemies called Rabbit Fangs appear in the Swamp Ruins. They are depicted as mutated, hostile rabbits. Some friendly Rabbits can also be found in the Lost Woods and the Haunted Grove. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Several rabbits inhabit Animal Village on Koholint Island. When Marin comes to visit, they go to listen to her sing. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Running Man harbors an intense fascination with rabbits, who appear to have been rendered nearly extinct. Along with the fact that rabbits are never seen, this idea is furthered by the fact that the Running Man tells Link that they are a rare sight nowadays due to excessive hunting in Hyrule. The Running Man will purchase the Bunny Hood from Link to live out his lifelong dream to live like one of these legendary rabbits, if only in pretense. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages A rabbit, along with many other types of animals, appears in the Forest of Time, in the grove where Link first meets Nayru. More rabbits are seen in the Deku Forest near the end of the game. Three of these rabbits are turned to stone when Veran, in Queen Ambi's body, uses her magic from atop the Black Tower to spread sorrow across Labrynna. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks When Link rides the Spirit Train, Rabbits occasionally hide behind rocks or barrels. Link can destroy these rocks with the Spirit Train's Cannon and attempt to catch them with a net. When a Rabbit is successfully caught, it can be returned to the Rabbitland Rescue for a reward. There are five distinct varieties of rabbit; one for each of the five realms: Forest, Snow, Ocean, Fire and Sand Rabbits. Ten Rabbits of each kind can be found in their corresponding Realms, making a total of fifty rabbits. Once Link returns all fifty rabbits to Rabbitland Rescue he receives a Swordsman's Scroll teaching him the Sword Beam. es:Conejo Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks races